


Raven's Rape{PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood, Branding, Breasts, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Punching, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Snuff, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Trigon hires Slade to capture Raven and brutally rape and torture her until she submits to being his portal to Earth.
Relationships: Raven/Slade Wilson
Series: Previews and Exclusives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Kudos: 12





	Raven's Rape{PREVIEW}

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of one of this month's Micro Stories. Patrons can enjoy two of them per month, months earlier than anyone else. https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer There's the link if you're interested.

"You father thinks you need a little convincing to serve your purpose and help him end this world. That’s why I’m here. Don't worry kid, this won't hurt a bit. It'll hurt a whole fucking lot!" he snickered, smacking her ass hard. 

Pulling Raven’s cheeks apart, Slade glanced at a sizzling brand lying ominously in a metal tray on a small table beside them. Without warning, he slammed his cock into her ass, going full speed ahead in her impossibly tight cunt. The mercenary could tell he wasn’t the first person to do this to her, but he clearly was the biggest by far. Raven let out a somewhat distorted ear-piercing shriek that rang out impotently in the darkness.

“Scream all you like, dear,” he laughed, yanking her hair as he forced himself in all the way to his balls. Her ring was stretched to its very limit, and the pain of it tore through the demon like fire. “Your friends aren’t going to know you’re missing for hours, and by the time they do find us, it’ll be much too late. In the meantime, I have a little present for you, bitch. Sort of a memento from your father,” he finished in a cool, sinister, voice. 

Raven gasped in abject horror as Slade picked up the searing-hot brand. The Titan screamed in desperation, struggling to dive off of the table but the runes had left her too weak to break her bonds. Slade watched her shoulders and hips wriggle violently as his cock penetrated her balls deep, reaming her walls again and again as her frantic motions stimulated him. 


End file.
